To fulfill a promise
by Shadow of God
Summary: Since a time long forgotten he has been traveling from dimension to dimension living the lives of the individuals he replaces. This is the story of one of those lives as he revisits a dimension once again after a long time, making a promise which he vows to uphold to his last breath. Features an intelligent, sarcastic, almost always apathetic and strong enough Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: A promise made

CHAPTER ONE

Last day of the ninja academy (Team assignments day).

When Naruto Uzumaki did not arrive at the academy there wasn't any real reaction to his absence since as far as the (former ?) students were aware he was the only person that had actually managed to fail the almost insultingly easy graduation exam. It wasn't really much of a surprise for his classmates that he had failed, after all this latest exam was not his first attempt. In some sort of misguided overestimation of his rather … sad excuse for abilities he had for each of the past two years of the academy tried to take the early graduation exam and you guessed it failed both times. Guess third time isn't always the charm either. But even though he would not be graduating with his original class the way the academy is set up means he could take it again next year, just with another class a year younger than him that would mock him all day for his failure causing psychological problems that could make him commit mass murder after his mind snaps … but no pressure. And even if he fails that too well maybe fifth times the real charm … or sixth … or seventh … you get the point.

When a slightly smaller sized girl with spiky black hair held in a pony tail and dark blue eyes walked in almost all of the class got quiet and the rest soon followed suit with everyone analyzing the foreign organism which appeared to have wondered into their classroom. The girl seemed to not notice the change in the classes occupants behavior and proceeded, without breaking stride, to walk all the way to the top right side of the class in the back next to the window which looked out from the second floor. After getting comfortable in her seat, and taking about a good five minutes doing so, she took a lot at the rest of the class only then did she finally seem to take notice of the fact that the entire class, including sasuke who would usually ignore just about everything else in exchange for having productive thoughts, was staring at her. Looking somewhat uncomfortable and only a little bit creeped out she asked in a soft yet still clearly audible voice, ''Why are you staring at me so intensely, you almost look like you're witnessing some odd morbidly interesting event take place. Is it so weird that I decided to sit in the back today ''

Kiba Inuzuka, self proclaimed ladies man, took this opportunity to hit on the girl who had randomly walked into their class completely missing the girls reference to have actually been in this particular room before, ''Who are you, little lady, do you need some help. The names Kiba, don't worry if there's anything you need I can help you with it '', he said with what he presumed to be a charming smile. She seemed to only get even more freaked out and a little mad, ''Kiba what the hell do I look gay to you, geez why are you all so weird and what do you mean 'little lady', is that an insult uh cause I don't know bout you but Ruto does not look like a girl, ya got that mutt ''. 'Ruto ?', everyone thought/questioned as one and then Shikamaru Nara started to think 'Same speech patterns and body language, similar insults … no … it couldn't be … ', '' Naruto ? '', he asked uncomfortably. Recognition by the boy seemed to lighten the girls mood, ''Thank god at least someone recognizes me, you gotta help me here it's like no one knows who I am '', ''I think that's cause you look like a girl, as in no joke completely female appearance and I don't mean bishounen ''

She paused then looked herself over and groaned before closing her eyes and putting on an admittedly cute face of concentration before slowly her features seemed to morph first becoming ambiguous then becoming undoubtedly masculine as a familiar face appeared before _his _classmates, slightly different but still the same person, was someone the whole class did not think they would be seeing for a while, even with his hair now black and his eyes dark blue, his distinctive whisker marks gone from his face and his body no longer short and skinny was _the most unpredictable, undeniably loud __and annoying, ugly orange outfit wearing, self proclaimed Hokage title bearing ninja in all of the entire history of the ninja world._(Underlined section is an original title from the author).

When the girl who had previously wandered into the class suddenly turned into what seemed to be an edited version of their classmate the whole class did a lot more than just give a reaction. Especially when said classmate proceeds to shrug the situation off casually. '' Surprise I can turn into a girl. Guess you learn something new bout yourself everyday '', he/(she ?) said with the most straight face possible while also sounding slightly annoyed. About half the class proceeded to feint while what was left standing continued to imitate statues. After intelligently using the situation and his classmates shock to distract/mindfuck them the dimension hopping being currently using the now late Uzumaki Naruto's altered body proceeded to retake his seat while pondering on the current situation.

'So far this reality doesn't seem to be too different from the last. That's good cause I made a promise to him that I would make his name a legend in this world and any dissimilarities must be accounted for to ensure maximum effectiveness of my lifetime long mission. Iruka should be arriving soon best think of a good explanation of what just happened before the teachers arrival uncrashes their brains', he looks out the window and thinks ' I will make his name great …', he pauses his thoughts to once again reverse his body back to being male 'Just as soon as I can get used to this new body and remember my last excursion to the ninja worlds set of realities. And I will succeed or my name isn't Kirito', he thought with conviction and finality, the lack of focus causing his body to shift back to being female once more, 'Oh god damn it'.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering thoughts

Chapter 2

If one were to ask naruto what he was thinking right now it would probably involve berating himself for heading to the academy without making sure he could hold his form properly. His idea of shocking his classmates into different states of confusion had not been as effective as he would have wished since only ten seconds after he took his seat he was bombarded by his classmates questions, all of whom held faces which did not even try to hide the fact that they wanted answers and they wanted them now. The normal (and dead) naruto would probably be soaking up all the attention his classmates were showering him with but the naruto currently using this body decided to wait and then find a way to shut them up permanently.

After spending some time demanding answers this years graduating class full of prodigies and exceptional geniuses 'pfft yeah right' (cue eye roll) finally seemed to notice that the target of their questions was just looking at them with a bored look that basically said 'you guys done yet'. Those dignified enough to not join the group that he just made look stupid spent their thoughts trying to put heads or tails on the whole situation. Those smart enough to notice that his transformation was not ninjutsu and so could not have been his sexy jutsu (namely only shikamaru) decided that asking what was going on from the source would be best. He was unfortunately beaten to the punch by the class's resident inuzuka.

''What are you doing here naruto this class is for the graduates only. People like you aren't supposed to be here, next year's class in the room down the hall. ''

''The answer to whether am supposed to be here or not is out side my window ''

.

.

.

''What? '' kiba asked completely confused. ''Look outside and the answer shall be revealed ''. Still a little unsure kiba non the less walked to the window and stared outside as naruto opened the window. Only to get smacked in the face by a bird that would have flown into the window had his head not been there. The shock from the blow painless enough for ninjas as it might have been caused him to back pedal then slip on of all things a banana peel which seemed to materialize out of nowhere and slam the back of his head on the corner of a desk. He was out like a light. As the class once again tried to understand exactly what just happened a few started to wonder if this really was naruto. Before he could be interrrupted again and have another questionable accident happen shikamaru decided to voice his thoughts, '' Did you retake the graduation exam and then pass? ''.

Naruto at him and smiled, ''Why yes shikamaru I did pass and that's why am here. If only everyone could have been as polite as you '' he said confirming shikamaru's suspicions. ''But if that was the case why didn't you just tell kiba that instead of having him look out the window? '' shikamaru asked in voice that while sounding nonchalant betrayed his slight confusion (and suspicion). ''That's easy '' he said ''I just wanted to see if he would really look out the window when it wouldn't make any real sense for any real answer to be out there. The bird slamming into his face was a shock though, you don't see a series of coincidences occur in such a way everyday ''. 'Riiight … somehow I doubt that was a coincidence ' thought shikamaru with a skeptical look on his face.

''Any way I have got to go to the bathroom, be right back '' naruto said rising from his feet and walking out the class before anyone could say anything. ''Well that was … what were we just doing ? '' a random face in the crowd said after a period of silence as someone absently wandered why kiba was on the floor.

'Its been sixty seconds so the genjutsu should have taken hold by now' naruto though in the bathroom stall while looking at his watch 'I was careless. It's a good thing that bird gave me the chance I needed to filter out my chakra subtly into their systems using the distraction I got kiba to make and the random banter with shika'. He sighed a little, 'Until I get used to this body I might still have some issues pop up'. He walked out the bathroom taking measured steps towards the classroom having already sensed iruka walk into the room ' The genjutsu only makes them forget the … inconvenient information that their brains have registered as the cause for shock, confusion and/or fear. And as for kiba the hit he took to the specific part of his head that I calculated he would use to make contact with the desk will have the effect of causing a harmless form of short term memory loss, so as far as anyone in the class will be concerned I will just be entering the class riiight now' he thought as he opened the door to the classroom and stepped in.

Predictably everyone stared at him in confusion once he walked in almost causing him to check himself over once again to make sure he hadn't changed back to being a girl but stopped himself before he started looking suspicious. Then once again kiba who seemed to have gained consciousness at some point asked him the same question as before, ''Hey deadlast what're you doing in here, just incase you didn't know this is the room for the students that passed the graduation test ''. Okay maybe a little more rude than last time. Instead of answering back like the occupants of the room thought he would have he simply walked on past him and said, '' Why don't you just ask iruka-sensei? am sure he is fully capable of explaining the situation ''.

After he took his seat (and yet again taking about five minutes to settle down) the whole class turned to look towards iruka silently inquiring as to what was going on. After getting over how different naruto was behaving iruka cleared his throat, ''Naruto is with us here today because he took a remedial test that allowed him to pass and become a genin'' he said 'Or at least that's the story Hokage-sama wants us to stick to'. The students seemed to find this explanation satisfactory as most quieted down and waited for him to continue with the class while a scant few others complained a bit about how it was unfair that he got another chance. After waiting a few seconds for everyone to pay attention he started giving the boring and monotonous speech which if you asked him he had been forced to recite too many times over the years he had spent teaching.

''It is with great pride that I congratulate you all on passing and becoming genin of the leaf. I am honored to say that I have been both a teacher and guide to each and every one of you and am happy my teachings have given you what you needed to pass but always remember that it was only through all of your hard work and effort that you have been made genin today. Always know that as long as you believe in yourself and work towards your goals and dreams you will make it in life, do not let your blood, sweat and tears be wasted after today but continue to train to become stronger and rise through the ranks towards the elites … ''

Naruto tuned out the rest of the speech in favor of reminiscing on an event which took place recently, one which he was sure had irreversibly changed the destiny of this universe. As he went into what could be defined as a trance only absently listening to iruka's speech, the being remembered the day, three days ago infact, that naruto uzumaki died and kirito became naruto.

Flashback

The clock read 11:47 in naruto uzumaki's small but comfortable apartment as he walked in. While he would never complain about the size he had always wanted to one day move out of it to a bigger more spacious house somewhere. Yes a pipe dream but a dream non the less though when he thought back on his life he supposed that most of it had and would have been spent dreaming with all his aims and goals remaining just that forever. He had today found out why he was the subject of so much animosity in the village. The nine tailed demon fox, the strongest of the tailed beasts said to cause tsunamis and earthquakes with each wave of its tails, a natural disaster given form on the mortal plane and what other titles it has in other lands. But the most recent one which held the most importance to naruto at the moment was (attempted) destroyer of the hidden leaf village. And for the really bitter ones (indirect) killer of the fourth hokage.

This was the creature that he had been told tonight that he was the container of. He was a jinchuriki, the very word's description bringing him more anger and sadness than he had expected. A sacrificial lamb brought forth to be used for the _good of the village_. How could he not be angry? The whole world stopped making sense to him tonight … _ last _night, it seemed that since his inner monologue had taken some time it was now officially Friday morning. But what did this morning bring him? He was more confused than ever, and for the first time since his younger days he was beginning to think that this world simply wasn't worth it. His very reason for living was the hope that tomorrow would bring him something good. That hope had always been very small but still enough, his desperation making him hang on to the chance that that good thing he had been waiting for was almost upon him. But now he had come to the conclusion that the hope he had held unto for so long was actually nonexistent to begin with, that from the day he was born his destiny had been to be nothing and stay nothing until his life ended.

Now while normally this would be the shining moment for the protagonist where he suddenly decides to fight his destiny and prove that through hard work or belief in oneself or even the desire to protect other people that a person can gain strength this was real life where everything happens as it should and even if it was possible for him to do all those things and be the hero for once he simply did not have the heart to go on in life. In another reality uzumaki naruto had been more mentally strong and optimistic so his line of thought did not take such a dark turn for the worst when the same event occurred but let's not digress too much.

'' This whole world doesn't make sense, why me? Why did I have to be the one to suffer so much? It's not fair … its not … fair '' he choked out sobbing quietly. Out of the corner of his now blurry vision he spotted something shining in the little moonlight that filtered in through his window. Wiping the tears from his eyes his now clear vision spotted a kunai lying on the table by his bed. It was the first one he had found and held onto since he was a child. He had found it lying in a training ground he had wandered around in one day. He remembered playing with it while thinking about how cool it would be to be a ninja and the next time when the old man came to visit he told him that wanted to join the academy. After that day he had kept it with him so he could remember that day. Now as he was staring at it he had more than a few ideas of what he wanted to do.

He reached out grasping it and feeling its weight. Still as sharp and balanced as it was that first day. Holding it a bit tighter, his hand shaking, knuckles whitening and letting loose a few tears he tried to think of a reason, something, _anything _that would be enough to keep him here apart from the old man whom he had been visiting less frequently and family of ramen makers who he only somewhat befriended because they were not only some of the few people that were nice to him but also because they fed his ramen addiction by providing an affordable (cheap) meal for him whenever he went. Though these were good things it did not change the fact that his life was comparable to a black shirt with a few white spots on it.

So finally with his mind made up he dried his tears and steeled himself for what he was about to do. As he was about to stab himself in his heart (The only place he wasn't exactly sure would regenerate) he felt a presence that made him stop and look around thinking he had been caught only to see nothing. After assuring himself that he was alone and once again preparing to do the deed he felt the presence again only this time it was accompanied by a voice that he was sure he didn't hear but knew what was being said.

'' Why would you want to do that to yourself, you know it's going to hurt right? '' it said

'' Who are you? Where are you? How are you talking to me? '' he shouted back scared and frustrated '' Are you one of the villagers? Do you hate me too huh? Is that it? Are you here to finish what mizuki started and get rid of the demon? ''. Silence was his answer and he began to think that he might have finally snapped when the voice came back '' Has life really given you such a bad hand that you would think killing yourself is the only remedy ... that the only answer is to kill yourself ''. '' Yes '' he answered back now coming to terms with the fact that he was speaking to a disembodied voice.

His answer was once again silence before it spoke once more '' So be it, if you choose to lose your life then I will not stop you. But I would ask that you let me use your body to stay in the mortal plane and I will do one thing of your desiring ''. So shocked was he by the voices response and subsequent request that he did not give an answer for some time many thoughts filling his head as his brain fully caught up with the situation. The voice was patient and did not push him to answer and when he did answer his voice held so much hope and desperation that the voice, apathetic as it was, felt some negligible amount of pity for him before that was squashed and replaced with a feeling akin to respect '' You want my body? That's fine with me, I probably would never have been of any use to anyone anyway. All I ask in return it that using my body you will make me known all over the elemental nations, that using my body you will do many great things and that using my body … promise me that using my body you will make my name a legend among legends. Can you do this for me? ''.

The voice was impressed with his conviction and answered '' Yes, I promise ''.

Before stabbing himself and dying slowly as his blood oozed out of his body uzumaki naruto cracked a smile, a real one and uttered a silent '' Thank you ''. And that was the end of uzumaki naruto.

Flashback End

After watching such a special person take his own life I briefly pondered the wisdom of my promise before coming to the decision that the right choice was made. A moment of silence was taken during which I noted that I never told him my name before I possessed the body as the seal began to unravel. It was then enveloped in a cocoon created from my power and would stay that way with changes being made to the body as I absorbed his memories. It would remain that way for three day until the morning of the team assignments where I would experience annoyance at my lack of control over staying male.

Those thoughts brought our protagonist back to the classroom where iruka had apparently already finished his speech and was giving out the team assignments. He took note of all the students placements until it reached his name '' naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha are team seven under kakashi hatake ''. Naruto gave no visible reaction to being placed with the person that his body's former owner despised the most and the person he constantly tried and failed epically to befriend, in fact his complete lack of reaction seemed to catch everyone's notice as they expected him to at least do _something_, but many just thought he was having a bad day and would go back to being naruto anytime now.

Sakura who was confused at first when naruto had not only ignored her but basically the entire class when he arrived was also expecting some sort of reaction from him to the placements but there was none. She briefly entertained the idea that he had gotten over her before killing it thinking he would be annoying her again at some point. The rest of the students were assigned before iruka finally relaxed into his seat to deal with some paper work. Naruto meanwhile was contemplating on some things in his mind after having heard and memorized all the assignments given and so did not notice as all the teams were picked up by their senseis leaving team seven and iruka alone the room.

He was finally brought out of his trance when iruka said he had to leave and left them there. In the span of time that all this took place sakura had managed to talk herself hoarse in her one sided conversation with sasuke while said boy looked just about ready to snap. She finally took notice of the fact that naruto was actually still in the room and hadn't even seemed to have taken a glance at her. As she was about to ask him why he was being so distant the door to the room opened and a man they presumed to be kakashi hatake poked his head in. '' Team seven? My first impression is that you all look boring. Meet me on the roof for our first meeting '' after which he then proceeded to vanish in a cloud of smoke. As sakura turned to see her third teammate she noticed that he was not in his seat and the closing of the door was the only hint she got before she found sasuke gone too. ' hmph so much for a team ' she thought as she walked towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the ball rolling

Chapter three

' Well that was a waste of time ' naruto taught as he walked home from the academy on the busy streets. While not particularly a problem it was still a bit annoying to him that had he not gotten the boy's memories he would not have been able to plan his way through the day without making many mistakes, knowledge is power after all. His only other visit to this dimension had placed him in a similar reality as nothing too different seemed to have come to his attention. Now that he gave it some taught he had only been in that reality for about a month maybe since he only stuck around long enough to learn the basics of how the world worked. He knew about chakra theory and application, about the geography of the continent and its history along with some of the major figures that held power. He had spent that time basically familiarizing himself with stuff anyone would know and a little extra. So while he couldn't exactly claim to be a scholar he was sure that he had more knowledge than the average civilian. That in addition to the knowledge that he acquired from the former owner of his body went a long way into giving him a lot to practice on and possibly figure out ways to incorporate some of his other powers into his personal ninja arts. But all of that was for another time, right now he needed to focus on the exam his teacher had set up for his team the next day. He could not tell if his teacher had been lying about anything he had said today and he found that annoying. He had already known that not being completely in tune with his current body would cause complications but to think that simply checking the man's body for signs of falsification would be hard if not impossible in his current state was pathetic. The number one priority for now was to speed up the process of syncing his mind to the body so as to get as close to his original level of intelligence as he could before the exam tomorrow so as to increase his chances of success. He could use the exam if it, and it more than likely did, contain a physical aspect. But for now meditation and other mental exercises were needed to be performed for the whole night. And with those thoughts in mind uzumaki naruto walked into his apartment and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

The next day, training ground 7.

The sun was just getting it's lazy ass out of bed when a figure was seen walking down a pathway in aforementioned training ground that will not be named twice. As said figure arrived at its destination which appeared to be a clearing with three training stumps the rays of sunlight which were obscured from it's face while under the canopy assaulted it's face and uncovered it to reveal that it was actually uzumaki naruto. He had gotten here earlier than the exact time assigned for the test, 0600 hours. He looked around a bit before sighing and sitting atop one of the stumps.

' Not so surprising that no ones here. But this is good since I now have time to think and finally decide if I actually want to keep listening to that man when he gives an appointment '. He spent the next one hour setting his thoughts straight and planning for all the possible outcomes this test may produce. ' It's a good thing I started the mental exercises yesterday if not I wouldn't be able to get as many possibilities and solutions as I currently can but even so I need to find a way to get more free time to fully sync with this body and reality '. As he was doing this he sensed his teammates arriving. Those two didn't give me that many reasons to believe they would be useful with their introductions but maybe todays test will show any new possible uses I may have for them ' he thought while recollecting the introductions they had shared the day before.

Flashback

We were all seated on top of the academy. To my left was sasuke who was looking as detached as ever and to his left was sakura who was overjoyed to simply be sitting next to him. In front, facing all of us was our assigned teacher, hatake kakashi. He was currently ignoring us in favour of reading his book which after some observation I came to the conclusion was a book on how to eat healthy and exercise to maintain good health ' Pfft yeah right '. It was just some book from a series that from his acquired memories was generally just well written smut which had been read once or twice by the original.

This was the way we stayed for about thirty minutes before the teacher seemed to notice that no one would interrupt him and stared at me expectantly causing me to raise an eye brow ' So he expected me to be impatient and call him out. Must have read my file. Can't blame him though since he isn't dealing with the same person '. It was eventually sasuke who seemed to have lost his patience first.

'' Are you going to say something or not ? '' he asked looking mildly irate.

The jonin responded by sending him what appeared to be a smile which he made with his only visible eye. He then said '' Well since we are all up here how about we have some introductions ''

'' What do we say for the introductions sensei ? '' sakura asked unsure.

'' The normal stuff '' he said, eye smiling again '' Your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals and dreams. That kind of stuff ''

'' How about you go first sensei to show us how to do it '' sakura said still looking confused.

' Are you kidding me ? This is the best kunoichi the academy has to offer ? She isn't going to survive long before she gets tired and quits or gets raped and quits or gets raped and killed before she can quit. Bandits and missing nin always look for easy skirts like her to prey on ' this was on naruto's mind as he listened to the introductions as his teacher started.

'' Alright if you want me to then I will start. My name is hatake kakashi. My likes are stuff and my dislikes are other stuff. My hobbies are too mature for you and my dream is a secret '' he said with that dawnable smirk on his face. ' He is annoying ' I thought but kept to myself.

' All we learned was his name ' sakura and sasuke thought as one.

'' Now it's your turn bubble gum, tell us about yourself ''

Sakura being the only one that the bubble gum reference could have been used for got a little red in the face but still went on with her introduction '' My name is sakura haruno. My likes are reading ' possible source of information ' and sasuke. My dislikes are ino and naruto ' Well fuck you too '. My hobbies are watching sasuke train ' Stalker anyone ? ' and reading new books. My dream is to marry sasuke and start a family with him '' ' No comment ' .

' has some possible use in gathering information for me to rip out. May or may not react negatively to having memories pulled out of her. over all … wait and see '

'' Well that was … enlightening. Please continue for us sasuke '' kakashi said.

'' My name is sasuke uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things. I do not have any hobbies. And what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I will restore my clan to its former glory and kill a certain man ''. ' Interesting, I will put that under the to look into list ' .

' Sasuke is so cool ' thought sakura.

' Should have known that that would be his dream ' thought kakashi.

' He could end up being useful down the line for his jutsu knowledge but I will try kakashi out first ' were naruto's thoughts.

Then finally everyone turned to naruto so he could complete the cycle of introductions. He stared at them for a couple of seconds before starting.

'' My name is naruto uzumaki '' he started slowly '' My likes are anything with lots of sugar, playing games where there are bets made so you could say gambling and most women I see. My dislikes are unintelligent people and not getting enough sugar. Some less racy hobbies of mine include, believe it or not gambling and using the hotsprings. My dream is to become strong '' he said while giving them a bored look.

' That was … unexpected ' thought everyone.

'' So strong ... '' he continued.

' Okay ... ' they thought

'' Stronger than everyone ... ''

' ... '

From there kakashi proceeded to get on with his job and explain to them about the test they were going to be taking as a team to determine if they were ready to be genin and gave them some advice ' Advice my ass, that was sabotage ' about not eating if they didn't want to empty the contents of their stomachs on the training field and throughout the whole thing naruto was mentally cursing himself for not being able to determine if he was lying just yet.

' Well that was a waste of time ' naruto thought as he walked home from the academy on the busy streets.

Flashback end

' While not the best possible people I could have gotten there were probably people worse than them that could have been assigned to be my teammates ' . As they came into view sasuke ignored him and proceeded to sit under the shade of a nearby tree and sakura who had apparently been talking to him since who knows when followed his example by sitting right next to him while she continued to talk even though it was obvious that the boy did not even take notice of her presence. ' I am not even going to pretend that this is a functional team ' naruto thought while shaking his head. This was the pattern that continued for another two and a half hours before the girl seemed to finally get tired and silence covered the field … for another ten seconds.

'' Naruto, is that you? When did you get here? ''

.

.

.

'' Are you joking? Tell me you didn't just imply that you are only now just becoming aware of my presence '' he said in disbelief. He absently noticed that even sasuke was looking at her like she had two heads. How do you not notice someone sitting on top of a stump close by in plain sight, his almost completely black appearance a sharp contrast to the environment around him. ' This outfit wasn't even designed for stealth or camouflage ' . '' To think that you are the best kunoichi this generation has to offer, its really sad when I think that people like you are the future of the village ''. ' Not that I actually give a fuck but no one asked so … '.

The girl in question seemed to take offence to the way she was described by the boy as she got all red in the face and started screaming obscenities at him while he gave her a blank stare. When she took notice of the fact that he wasn't in the least bit moved by her words she decided the bring everything back to the status quo by punching him like she usually does. As she got in range to punch him she couldn't help the feeling of impending doom that fell over her for but a second before her world flashed to black then turned blue then green and then settled finally settled on a hazy blue with black edges, all of which seemed to take hours for the pink haired kunoichi. The way her face felt numb and the pain she felt at the back of her head both led her to come to a conclusion as to what just happened even if she was still in shock. ' He punched me ' she thought as her vision flickered for a few moments before beginning to clear up. Tears formed in her eyes as the numbness she had felt before started to subside and the pain from the punch caught up to her. As she continued to lay there she only heard his words because he said them a little louder than he usually would. '' Oh sorry, my hand slipped ''.

Sasuke almost didn't see it happen and wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened right in front of him. One second his most persistent (and annoying) fan girl had been running towards his other teammate with the intent of harming him as she does almost every day, nothing new. He almost turned around and would have missed the whole thing if it wasn't for the look he saw on naruto's face. He was sure the now black haired boy could tell that she was charging him but he did not even respond to her. Then when she was arms length from him, it just happened. Sasuke wasn't going to lie that he had seen what happened and that was saying something, what with him being the fastest student in the graduating class. It was just that fast. He knew naruto had moved that much was obvious, but he could not for the life of him claim to have honestly _seen_ him move. One second she was about to punch him and the next she was lying on the ground ten feet away. It appeared to him that because of the shock it took her a couple of seconds to both figure out what just happened and begin feeling the pain he was sure she felt if the angry red mark in the middle of her face was any indication. And then the boy had to add to the injuries by saying '' Oh sorry, my hand slipped '' with a straight face as if he hadn't just punched his teammate head over heels. That was the first time sasuke had a serious inclination to believing that something about naruto was wrong. ( understatement of the century )

Naruto felt no sympathy at all for the girl as she sat up still looking dazed and confused about what had transpired. She looked towards naruto in shock at what he had done then at sasuke who appeared to not even have paid her any mind and just simply ignored what had happened to her. Yep, no sympathy at all for her from naruto or sasuke. The girl almost broke down crying before she stopped herself and walked under a tree in the field a few feet from either naruto or sasuke. Feeling utterly lonely and depressed she hugged her knees to her chest and just stared into the distance while massaging her face. Sasuke had nearly winced when he got a good look at her face but stopped himself before he could show anything. He saw the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes when she looked at naruto and himself but he did not allow himself to give a reaction, she got what was coming to her. He had been expecting that the day would come when naruto would stop taking her shit but he honestly did not expect him to have gotten over her so quickly nor had he been expected to have such a violent reaction but he guessed that it was pent up rage that instead of boiling over was so strong that it exploded.

After he had made his statement that was obviously a lie naruto then proceeded to go back to his meditative position so he could continue channeling his thoughts now that the … pest … had been dealt with. The original may have cared about her but he didn't and the sooner she figured out that I wasn't going take her shit like the original used to then the better it was for everyone. Sure he could have been less rough, sure he could have just dodged out of the way, he could have even just let her hit his armour under his outfit and then settle the matter with her. But where was the fun in any of that. Oh well, on to more important thoughts. Now that my brain power is at its current level I can start sorting things properly. Number one on my short term to do list is to find a more spacious accommodation. He couldn't simply just buy a house as he didn't have any money just yet ' we'll see about that once I hit the casinos ' and even then he hadn't checked any places out. ' hm the owner of the apartment building, yes that could work. From my memory she is a childless widow who has no one living with her. husband died young so she is only in her thirties. Husband died ten years ago, not related to the nine tails attack so no direct reason to hold a grudge. When she is seen she is always alone. Quite traditional so likely has not had sex ever since her husband died and is at the age range with higher levels of estrogen release so is likely suffering from pent up sexual frustration. I could not think of a more convenient target even if I increased my IQ by another two hundred points. So if all goes according to plan she will be staying inside for the rest of the week. A generous dosage of pheromones for three days should do then I arrive at the right time to give her an object to channel her lust into thereby allowing me to not only get laid but be assured of spending my nights in her apartment which happens to be four times the size of all the others in the building. Hm one problem solved and in under two seconds too, its nice to finally have my brain power to an adequate level '.

Now he just had to wait for the teacher to show up and- oh there he is. His eyes taking notice of the cloud of smoke that bore his teachers chakra signature as it appeared dead center in the field.


	4. Chapter 4: Another well trolled day

Chapter four.

' Well … time to deal with this ' naruto thought as he was given an inquisitive look by kakashi who was kneeling next to sakura having inspected her face after noticing her surprisingly not swollen red face.

'' Naruto is it true that you are the one who hit sakura ? '', kakashi asked sounding a little bit surprised. The boy in question just stared at him blankly giving no evidence as to his current thoughts before answering in a sincere and remorseful voice that clashed with his still blank face, '' Yes kakashi sensei it was me. I am deeply sorry for any inconveniences I may have caused and hope you will forgive me. And to you sakura I also apologize as I let my anger at your previous behavior to me overcome my emotions and hope we can one day forget our past and move on to become friends ''. After he finished his apology naruto was not surprised to see the looks of surprise on their faces since after all the original was not supposed to be one for apologies and neither was he but being able to deceive a jonin was not really something that was hard for someone like him. He had already judged after making profiles on them how this situation would play out from the moment he decided to punch her and the benefits included them taking him more seriously and him being able to punch the girl and get away with it. Totally worth it if you asked him.

Having already planned for the outcome of the situation he already knew that the sincerity with which he had made the apology and the way his face looked impassive would cause them to believe him while giving them subconscious ques to move on believing he was a bit uncomfortable with the situation. He was not surprised when sakura herself accepted his apology, '' No its my fault for trying to hit you again so I should be the one apologizing ''. Naruto gave her a curt nod while smirking on the inside at the effectiveness of his deceit ' still got it '. In the minutes that followed kakashi, having also fallen for my plan along with sasuke, told us the rules of the test which we were to take to determine if we were ready to become genin. It was deceptively simple but definitely not something that would take long for me to figure out. A jonin had just asked three fresh academy graduates to somehow retrieve one of two bells which he has hanging at his waist and in doing so gave the impression that they were to attack him by themselves since there were as mentioned earlier only two bells. Naruto called bullshit the second the jonin finished his explanation. Mentally of course. The whole thing did not compute and as such he immediately set his mind to figure out what the test was really trying to accomplish as it was obvious to someone of his intellect that the test had an underlying meaning. Taking things at face value just was never his style.

With a rather not so ninja-like announcement of go the test began and the three genin split up and disappeared into the tree tops, sakura functioning at her normal capacity once again due to kakashi's use of his limited knowledge of medical jutsu. Jutsu which were currently sitting in a section of naruto's mind being figured out and sorted in an outstanding show of his ability to perform compartmentalized thinking. It involved keeping several lines of thought active at the same time while only having one at the conscious section of the brain with the rest being dealt with subconsciously. Granted the subconscious thoughts moved slightly slower the one being actively run through but that difference was negligible when it came to someone that could read an entire volume of a dictionary in his mind coherently in under two minutes. That said trying not to stray from the situation at hand, naruto was watching his sensei as he took out what appeared to be another book from his apparently favorite series of erotic novels. He was taunting them, that much was obvious. He more than likely is waiting for the first person to lose his or her patience to attack him so he could take advantage of said person's anxiety and/or anger to humiliate them in a fight that they probably would have lost anyway even with controlled emotions. He _was _after all a jonin. Nuff said.

Unsurprisingly the uchiha was the first to lose his cool since naruto was pretty damn sure he was not going to be the first one to face an opponent whose skills he was unfamiliar with. Sakura was smart enough to know she did not stand a chance. No, doing the grunt work while hopefully providing naruto some insight into both their skills and techniques was sasuke's job. A well thrown set of shuriken and kunai was sent from sasuke's position to the spot where kakashi was standing reading his book. They struck home ending the life the legendary jonin … whose body proceeded to be engulfed in smoke leaving behind a heavily mutilated log. His cover blown by his attack sasuke dashed through the trees looking to get as far away from his former position as possible only to block a kick sent at him from his side, the force of which sent him out into the clearing. Shifting in the air he was able to land almost steadily only having to roll once before taking a stance. He spotted the jonin a moderate distance away from him still reading his book. Almost raging at being underestimated again sasuke forced himself calm down so as not to fall into the trap the jonin had laid out. Taking in his opponent he decided to attack head on fast and hard so that he could hopefully get a chance at grabbing one of the bells for himself. Charging in at a fast speed for a genin he sent a kick at the jonin which was blocked then a swift series of punches that were dodged and batted away with the jonin only using his unoccupied hand, the other still holding his book which the jonin had not even bothered to look up from effortlessly holding his ground having not shifted from his spot. ' he's not even trying ' naruto thought from his hiding place in the trees near the fight. ' not too much has been shown just yet but I am sure that there is more to be gleamed from their fight than just their taijutsu styles and general tactics. C'mon show me more '.

Sasuke was steadily getting frustrated. He had managed to up his game to a level where kakashi had to store his book and focus a little more but other than that it still obvious to anyone that was watching that kakashi was just messing with him. After a few close calls and glancing blows and now almost reaching the bells he was forced to pull back when kakashi suddenly went on the offensive. A large enough distance between them sasuke prepared to change this fight into a ninjutsu battle. Going through a few hand signs that were memorized by naruto he used the **fire style : fireball jutsu **to send a horse sized ball of fire ( no shit ) at the jonin who appeared to be surprised that a genin could use such a jutsu at that age. The jutsu engulfed him and exploded leaving a trench in it's wake. A trench which on closer inspection turned out to have pieces of a charred log. The uchiha frantically looked around trying to find the location of the jonin who could strike at any moment from any angle. Imagine his surprise when hands burst out of the ground and grabbed his legs like something out of a zombie horror movie. Said hands proceeded to pull the boy into the ground all the way to his head thus immobilizing him. Kakashi after which emerged from the ground next to him and said that the fight was over before dashing into the forest leaving the uchiha behind. From his position naruto was able to conclude that the jutsu that kakashi had used had been the same one he had seen another ninja use on his way to the training field they would be using and after being able to analyze it from two different ninja he was sure that he was ready to try it out. His job done the shadow clone naruto had sent to monitor the fight burst into smoke sending the information back to him. In a clearing not too far away naruto smirked at the information he had received and began to set his plan into motion. ' am sure he will find me on his own all I need to do is lure him in and let everything unfold '.

At sakura's position.

She had just seen sasuke's fight and it took all of her being not to start cheering for him because of how cool he looked while he was fighting the jonin. It only solidified her resolve in loving him for all time ( notice how she conveniently forgets the inactions on his part just this morning when she got decked in the face ). Before the fight was over she was forced to move because the fire ball exploded really close to her position and she landed on the ground surrounded by trees. The next thing she knows she hears sasuke's voice calling her name from behind only to turn and see him stumble out from behind the trees all bloodied up and missing his leg and one of his eyes, '' Sakura help me '' he wheezed out before collapsing on the ground not moving an inch. The scream she let out before feinting was just loud enough to be heard a little from the village making people wonder if some poor howler monkey was getting ass raped by a bear. ' damn she will be one hell of a screamer. At least I can now confirm that the poor bastard she gets it with first will get his ear drums blown out. Hmm wonder if I can put that into use later on ' naruto thought done with his big trap. From his position kakashi winced at the unexpected noised, '' Maybe I over did it a little. But even so that was just pathetic. That genjutsu wasn't even c-ranked. First naruto's profile turns out to be completely inaccurate then the one for sasuke overestimates him and now the girl said to have graduated top of the class with a promising future in genjutsu falls prey to one that is so low level its not even used on genin. The hokage needs to hear about these inconsistencies. '' said the jonin '' still have one more to go but it looks like this team won't be getting my blessings to pass since they don't seem to understand the true meaning of the test. '' and with that kakashi set of towards to position where he sensed his last student to be not prepared at all for what was about to come.

At naruto's position.

Lying on the ground dead center in the clearing in a rather provocative position ( use your imagination. Of course do this remembering it's a twelve year old boy your thinking about that way ) was naruto who was waiting patiently for his sensei to arrive. He had a pleasant look on his face and with the way the morning sun had it's rays bounce of his face which seemed to reflect the light slightly made the scene appear even more tranquil and the boy himself more angelic in appearance. All appeared to be right with the world and every single thing in sight seemed to fit just right. This was the scene kakashi walked into when he arrived at his student's location. Feeling oddly out of place in the whole setting and more than a little out of his depth kakashi just stared at the boy who was practically shining in his position on the floor and then out of nowhere his eyes still closed the boy asked him a few questions '' Aren't you going to do something. You're a big strong handsome man and I am your cute little genin. Aren't you the least bit turned on by my appearance, am practically offering myself to you. Don't leave me hanging come ravish me. We can think about the test later '' he said blowing the jonin a kiss while sucking on his finger. Kakashi shivered feeling himself drawn towards the boy already about to pounce on him when his instincts kicked in causing him to send a punch sideways before something invisible blocked the attack and he concentrated hard before the world around him fell apart showing naruto crouching a few feet away from him to his left looking at him with impassive eyes. ' genjutsu ' the thought came and left just as quickly before he turned fully to face his last student not willing to be careless around him after what had just happened. The boy himself did not appear to be surprised that his tactic had failed only staring at him before rising and slowly backing away. ' saw that outcome as very likely so am not surprised. It was more of a test run really more than anything but if it had worked then good for me but then I would be sure to never let him out of my sight if we were together' he thought as he stopped next to a pile of logs. ' the genjutsu has shown it's worth. If a jonin like kakashi could be made to almost have sex with his male genin student in the center of a training field even though that isn't his orientation ( according to the files at least ) then miss landlady what's-her-name won't stand a chance. The dose of pheromones also helps. Good thing it wasn't windy. But there won't be such problems with her ' he thought smirking before getting serious ' now to see if also my planning will pay off. I have thought of hundreds of different ways this could go each with only slight differences. After studying his taijutsu style I can conclude that a straight up fight will ultimately fail. There are several options I have right now so let's go with … '.

BOOM

Kakashi only had a split second to substitute when he noticed his student make a half ram sign. The explosive tags planted around his former position going off destroying the log he switched with. Having substituted with one of the logs next to his student. He was about to attack him and was slightly disappointed at the 'mistake' the boy seemed to have made in standing next to the logs before the pile went off in another even larger explosion covering both him and naruto in flames. Being experienced in the use of fire chakra he was able to reduce the damage so he came out of it only a little singed. He was more worried about his student who did not have the ability to do the same. Then he saw him appear in the clearing from behind some trees looking completely fine. ' substitution? No he was still using his hand to perform the release jutsu on the tags so that can't be it ' kakashi thought almost not dodging the fuuma shuriken that nearly took off his head. ' did one of the others come here? No I still sense them at their spots ' he looked to where naruto was only a second ago to find him gone. Spreading out his senses to find his student kakashi was prepared to fight more seriously, this genin was to be taken seriously. Not a second later … all hell broke loose right before his eyes (eye? ).

Over the tree tops from somewhere within the forest at least a hundred fuuma shuriken were sent arcing towards him as he stood near the center of the clearing. As they neared him he saw dozens of narutos charging at him in the midst of the unending rain of oversized shuriken somehow not getting hit themselves. The shuriken were not very accurate as they seemed to land all over the clearing some not even making it there but all landing within the same radius with him in the center. It did not take him long to realize that this was done on purpose because his substitution range was within that radius so as such that if he were to substitute there would be no telling if he would substitute into a worse position than the one he was in. He was fine with deflecting them as they came near but when he saw the first few that landed explode he was sure to take note that he would never again ask his genin to come at him with the intent to kill. Why you may ask, because this was just fucking ridiculous. In the time it took to think all this up the clones had reached his position and began attacking him. From his position about five hundred meters from kakashi naruto smirked, '' If I can get away with it I will never let myself be forced into close combat. But even I know that's impossible so I need to work on my strength from now on too ''. ' even as I say this I would be a little disappointed if he doesn't survive this '.

It was about fifteen minutes after the explosions had finished going off and his clones had been dealt with that a rather burnt up and scratched kakashi appeared near him. ' took him long enough. The traps I set up around my position were nasty but not that hard for a jonin to get past '. Kakashi once he spotted him gave him a look full of caution and anger. He could not believe he had been put through the ringer this much by a genin who he hadn't even scratched, granted the boy probably was never really there in the first place but even so this was an embarrassment to him and a wound to his pride. ' all according to plan ' naruto thought with a smirk ' he should be weakened just enough for me to try my hand at close combat. I will probably still lose but I best use this as an opportunity to test my physical limits. Now for the final sneak attack '. A clone suddenly burst from the ground and grabbed the jonin and as expected the surprise was gone before it showed and he swiftly sent a kunai through it's skull and jumped back as naruto arrived at his previous position in a burst of speed. As his feet touched the ground his instincts caused him to substitute with his jonin jacket which he seemed to have hidden before he came. ' hmm that was not taken into account. All the possible substitution items nearby have explosive tags rigged around them as a trap but instead he kept his jacket behind on purpose so he could substitute with that instead. He caught on quite fast … '.

Realizing instantly the tables had been turned naruto tried his best to locate the jonin but was failing miserably. ' damn it. I have never even had the chance to train my sensory abilities. I can only find him if he lets me and I doubt he would do that ' he thought frowning before he started smiling and pulled out of his guard before dropping his kunai in his pouch and saying '' Hey sensei its already noon so the test should be over '' as he started walking towards the field with the three training stumps feeling his sensei as he left the area to get his teammates. ' I did my research, sasuke is the last uchiha in konoha and I am the jinchuriki so there is a 90% chance that he would have to pass us anyway unless we were to fail miserably. But both I and sasuke have shown potential that he will have report back to his superiors who will in turn either force him to pass us and sakura by proxy or get me and him apprenticed to other teachers. His original idea was to see if we had teamwork so that he could pass us willingly but there was no way that was going to work in that situation so I decided to show off a little to at least ensure that I get apprenticed. But judging by his nature he will try to have us figure it out again and this time it will more than likely be easier to accomplish. If am right and I likely am then I am going to be on the official team seven by the end of the day. Totally worth all the hard work I did. I even got to test the limits of my cognitive abilities a little. I will need to keep testing myself like this with stronger opponents and in doing so make a name for myself and get even closer to achieving my dream ' he thought with a satisfied look on his face before it got a little more light hearted as he taught of his other accomplishment of the day ' should also thank him for helping me test out my genjutsu. New apartment and softer bed here I come '.

The look on his face melted into blankness as he entered the field to see sakura tied to a stump and sasuke on the ground brooding. Kakashi still regarded him in some anger but now mostly pride for some reason ' should look into that '. When he sat on sakura's left with sasuke to her right kakashi explained their situation, '' You all fail and by all rights I should send you all back to the academy but I will give you all one more chance to get this right … ''. As soon as he started naruto was thinking ' just as planned. Now let's pass this test of yours sensei so that I can officially call this another well trolled day ' naruto thought not letting his smirk reach his face.


End file.
